Rodney's Gossip
by Hazeydream
Summary: A wee standalone fic. Sometimes Rodney's gossip comes in handy.


**Here's a wee standalone I had written a while ago. It could have been a longer story but I didn't want that since I've got Revelations too (my tiny little brain can't handle too much). Going to have more time off soon so I was thinking about trying to do a challenge so if anyone has one or some then let me know and I'll try it. This kind of story has been done so many times but I tried to make it different.**

**Enough rambling now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis/Stargate (would be handy to have though)**

**Pairing: JL**

**Spoilers: Season 2**

**Rodney's Gossip**

"Can't you make this thing go a little faster Colonel? I may bleed to death!"

"It's a cut McKay, you'll be fine." Sheppard growled getting more irritated by the minute as Dr Rodney McKay moaned.

"Well, it could get infected. Uh huh, you won't be so nasty when I'm lying in the infirmary getting fussed over by some lovely nurses."

"No, you're right, I'll be extremely happy as I won't have to listen to you moan and groan about anything and everything!"

Ford sniggered shooting the scientist an innocent look when he glared at him.

"The Colonel is right Dr, I'm sure you will be fine" Teyla reassured him while trying to keep her giggling at bay.

Their mission to P4M994 had been cut short when the so-called brainiest person on Atlantis had managed to cut his hand on a sharp piece of metal that just happened to be sticking out for all to see. While the rest of the team had managed to avoid it he had somehow brush by it. Whilst it was a deep wound on his leg the grouchy man had been determined to let his entire team know just how annoyed and sore he felt.

"Look on the bright side Rodney, at least Weir won't be pissed at me for getting injured!" John Sheppard gloated imagining the look on the leader's face hearing the news.

"Well lucky for us she expects that every time we come back from a mission thanks to you!" Rodney snapped back also picturing Elizabeth's unimpressed expression hearing about his injury. "Oh, by the way have you heard-"

"No!" His three teammates shouted causing the man to jump a little.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

John spoke for the rest of the group. "We don't want to hear anymore gossip Rodney. I knew you had girly tendencies but gossiping? I never thought that was you."

"I do not gossip!" He cried defensively. "I just hear things from some female members of my science team and…let others know."

"Riiiight!" Ford sang smirking, as Rodney turned red.

"Well, this piece of news is about Dr Weir." He added smugly which seemed to get everyone's attention including the pilot who momentarily took his eyes off of the space route back to the gate.

"What?" Sheppard asked looking slightly surprised and then realising he should really be watching where he was flying, despite there not being many obstacles in space.

"Dr McKay I'm sure Dr Weir would not be amused at our attempts to…gossip about her behind her back." Teyla argued although neglected to mention her enjoyment in hearing about other members of the base.

_Damn Teyla for being the voice of reason! _Rodney thought but ignored the nagging feeling of what was right and continued anyway.

"Well, it's only the four of us and I won't tell anyone else if you guys don't." When he was met by guilty silence he continued. "The latest rumour is that Dr Weir and Colonel Caldwell have been getting…cosy around the city."

This got the reaction he was hoping for as Ford and Teyla looked gob smacked and again Sheppard turned to face him with a sceptical face.

"Yeah, right McKay!" He said shaking his head. "The man has been the bane of Elizabeth's existence since he arrived!"

Teyla shot him a sideways look from the co-pilot seat and raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. For a second Sheppard was scared she might call him on his slip up with Weir's name but she returned her gaze back to Rodney.

"Well, you know what they say – opposites attract!" Rodney stated smugly and seemed satisfied at the way he had delivered the news.

"Well…they do seem to argue a lot and I've sometimes seen Caldwell look at Dr Weir…funnily." Ford said slowly more to himself than anyone else. "How did you, or they, find out?"

"Apparently Dr…I'll not mention any names but Sarah saw Caldwell and Elizabeth wandering down to lower levels of Atlantis. _Together_!" And Ford chuckled and shook his head as McKay obliviously mentioned Dr Sarah Black's name.

"Did you ever think it might be about Atlantis Rodney? There have been a lot of repairs done recently." John reminded him hoping he didn't sound so agitated about the hear' say.

"Um, it's possible." McKay admitted. "But you never know!"

"Perhaps you are right Dr, but if there is something between Caldwell and Dr Weir then it is none of our business."

"Yeah, so keep that piece of gossip to yourself McKay!" John muttered agreeing with the Athosian ignoring the "Tut" that came form the scientist.

"Fine!" He snapped and there was a minute of silence. "Well, I'm still bleeding to death so could you _please _get us back sometime today-"

John rolled his eyes and groaned as the 'genius' proceeded to list his own endearing qualities that made him invaluable to the expedition team. The officer's eyes flickered to the airlock button but quickly dismissed the idea knowing the jumper could very well act out his desire to flush McKay out of the tiny craft.

* * *

"You're very quiet tonight." Elizabeth Weir murmured into her lover's chest enjoying the feel of his fingers tracing random patterns on the bottom of her bare back.

"I wouldn't have said I was quiet 15 minutes ago!" He joked while staring at the Ancient ceiling loving the warm smoothness of her skin.

His other hand was placed gently on Elizabeth's upper arm that was draped over his waist. Thinking back to when they had first started sleeping with each other one would have left, normally him, or she would fall asleep with her back to him creating a small distance between them. Now this familiar intimate act seemed to have happened naturally and they would often talk afterwards. Both found it therapeutic with both being leaders who had some serious issues.

"Something's up." It was a statement, not a question, as she knew him too well.

"It's nothing." He muttered hoping she would drop it but knew she wouldn't. It wasn't in her caring nature.

"John Sheppard tell me what is wrong!" She ordered quietly while lifting her head so she could look at him properly.

John gazed into her brown eyes admiring the way the moonlight graced her face giving her a glowing look. After a minute staring at each other the pilot sighed in defeat and began to explain.

"Well, on the ride back today, McKay was giving us his weekly update on some gossip that's been flying around the city."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grinned. "I never knew that man could be so girly!" This earned her a chuckle from John and she began drawing circles on his chest to help him relax. The diplomat knew he got tense talking about personal issues so wanted him to feel completely at ease.

"One of the rumours is apparently about you." He watched carefully for her reaction and was surprised when she rolled her eyes again.

"What's this one? That I sleep upside down, that I have cauldron, that I threatened to throw Kavanaugh to a lonely planet-?"

"I thought you did threaten him?" Sheppard asked confused but was met by an innocent expression.

"Would I do a thing like that?" Unable to keep a serious face she shrugged with a smirk and again John chuckled. "It's his word against mine!"

Another silence fell but Elizabeth had not forgotten about the new rumour. "So? What was this new rumour?"

John took a deep breath and Elizabeth was shocked at how much this was bothering the man whose carefree attitude was well known throughout Atlantis.

"Apparently people think that you and Caldwell…have a thing."

His announcement was said so seriously that Elizabeth couldn't help but burst into laughter. After wiping her eyes she took a few breaths and tried to compose herself. "A thing? That man has been the bane of my existence!"

Sheppard smiled hearing her words and immediately relaxed. "That's what I said." He said sheepishly.

Elizabeth stopped giggling when he said that. He had stuck up for her? In front of his team? Okay, now she really was curious as to why this bothered him so much.

"Okay, so why did that rumour bother you so much?" She asked annoyed when he looked away.

"It didn't. I just…felt bad that we had been gossiping about you. That's all." He assured her and began moving out of bed leaving Elizabeth with a sense of confusion and frustration. Sitting up, keeping the sheet tightly wrapped around her, Weir watched Sheppard get dressed.

"Okay this night just went down hill." She muttered turning her focus to the view out of the window missing John's guilty expression.

"Sorry, but we don't want anyone to see me leave from here, right?" He asked and Elizabeth could swear he sounded unsure. It was then she realised he was _wanting_ her to force him to reveal his true feelings. God knows he wouldn't do it on his own- he needed encouragement.

"Would that be so bad?" She asked quietly fidgeting with the bed sheet. She felt the bed dip as he sat back down. "Why did the rumour bother you so much John?"

She heard him sigh again and watched him mumble, "I was jealous."

Frowning Elizabeth bit her lip before asking, "Jealous?"

"Yeah." His voice was so quiet she was straining to hear him so shuffled closer to him. "I just got really angry at the thought of someone else liking you." Elizabeth swallowed hard trying to hold back a laugh. John sounded like a teenager admitting he had done something wrong.

"Really?" When he nodded mutely Elizabeth pushed on. "Why is that so bad?"

This time an embarrassed Sheppard looked straight at her. "This was supposed to be fun. No strings, remember?"

Elizabeth nodded recalling the vow they had made all those months ago after their first night together. But recently she had sensed their closeness and that something was different between them, more noticeably their sleeping positions. They had moved from casual, lazy distant positions to intimate, even loving, embraces.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt panicky now realising why John was so nervous about the situation. They were on the verge of a deep, meaningful relationship, which neither had wanted. For the first time in a long while Elizabeth had no idea what to say or do. So they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

When it became obvious that both did not want to just end this, or at least without taking about it, both began to talk at the same time.

"Liz, I-"

"John-"

"Oh, sorry!" Both muttered and then smiled shyly at each other.

"You go." He offered with slight nod of his head.

"Okay. I know we said it was only casual but…John; I've really enjoyed these past few months. And I understand if you don't want this but…I want us to still happen." She rushed out the last part avoiding his eyes in case he turned her down.

"Me too."

His honest response shocked her and she stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know it will take some getting used to but we can handle it. Right?"

The earnest expression on his face made Elizabeth's heart race and she slid closer to him. Touching his cheek lightly she whispered, "Right."

He responded by grinning and kissing her tenderly. The tenderness moved on to passion and before letting their physical needs overtake their emotional ones Elizabeth pulled back.

"So, do you fancy staying?" She asked allowing a mischievous grin to spread across her face. She was answered by another kiss and by the way he manoeuvred her so she was lying back on the bed.

As John began tracing light kissed down her neck Elizabeth couldn't help but think – _Thank god for Rodney's gossip!_

**THE END**


End file.
